


undone

by tisapear



Series: nart tumblr drabble dump [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snapshot Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: A joining of bodies (of minds of hearts of souls)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: nart tumblr drabble dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a I got a certain ask that goes as follows, "I feel like Sasuke would really unload while having sex, like he would probably burst in tears their first time because he didn't feel this much intimacy in years, and Naruto would just cry silently in his shoulders as Sasuke sobs very loudly beneath him"

Heat is killing him,

devouring him from the inside out—turns heart and ribs to ash as he claws at sheets, a weak show of desperation, of utter delirium. Twists fingers in white linen and sees black dots dance cheerily in front of his eyes (stars bursting colours gleaming heart rippling beat by beat) and he gasps, lips torn apart by this sound so unforeseen, can't grasp a single thought besides **him him him** _right here right there wrapped inside_ **him** _wrapped_ around **him** _oh-_

_too much too little will never be enough—_

**Naruto Naruto Naruto Na**

—feels like he's coming _asunder_ ,

Swallows so hard it feels like _choking_ , grinds teeth to stardust and presses eyes (so cursed so cursed) closed (almost hurts); doesn't protest the fingers dabbing at them, dabbing around them (accepts accepts finally aquitted _you win i lose_ a loss so sweet), doesn't question the wetness not there before, drawn from his lids to his cheek cupped by fingers now so slick.

Ignores every word, ignores every _hey hey are you okay Sasuke tell me what's wrong tell me what's wrong Sasuke **Sasuke**_ , so intent on not letting Them _out—_

But the touch is so gentle, curved around his trembling chin with a hand so warm and he loses

(lost back then, seems like ages ago, loses now, will always lose and will _surrender_ )

Sound _(sound)_ so LOUD in the silence in-between it's earsplitting, blue eyes so wide like it's a sledgehammer to the heart and not just a—

 _Bawls_ like a newborn, right then right there, dunked in warmth and life's essence and **him** , should feel suffocated but feels like breathing for the first time in

forever

_(that night)_

and

his whole body wrecked and torn apart and stitched back together (no not stitched never stitched; put, like a puzzle, like a puzzle with thousands of pieces, only through dedication, sheer dedication and blood and sweat and screams and _**Sasuke!**_ )

–breaths, feels **his** face pressed against his quivering shoulder, feels wetness seep into heated skin, and thinks;

Together, as always.


End file.
